Love, Hate, Love
by BelovedSlayer
Summary: Eric Northman is the new neighbor of Bon Temps who has the ability to bed any woman he chooses. He has his eyes set on the virtuous, smart aleck outsider name Sookie Stackhouse. Will she resist his charms, or fall in love despite her hatred for him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love, Hate, Love

TV Show: True Blood

Author: Beloved Slayer

Rating: T

Summary: Eric Northman is the new neighbor of Bon Temps who has the ability to bed any woman he chooses. He has his eyes set on the virtuous, smart aleck outsider name Sookie Stackhouse, who happens to be a telepath. Will she resists his charms, or will she fall in love despite her hatred for him?

Author's Note: Slightly inspired by Pretty in Pink and also, unfortunately, some of my real life experiences. This story here is all human, ala alternate universe, and that Sookie doesn't have fae blood. Enjoy!

Chapter One

"My, my. Don't you look delectable in your overalls, Miss Stackhouse?" a husky male voice hovered over me as I dug my shovel into a pile of freshly fertilized dirt; an attempt to plant my double set of lavender bulbs into the newly dug up holes, my arm swiping against my forehead to remove all traces of sweat that were produced underneath the sizzling rays of the golden sun.

I would know that voice anywhere, and currently, it was filling me with dread, and irritation. Eric Northman. The Swedish import who recently claimed arrogantly that he was the hottest man alive; on the very first day that we had exchanged our introductions.

I rolled my eyes, the urge to hit him with the shovel rising with intensity, but Gran had taught me better than to be rude to a new neighbor, even if he was annoying. Out of all the women who settled and lived in Bon Temps, apparently I was the only one insane enough to resist Eric's affections. At least that was what they've been unknowingly muttering while I had read their thoughts.

Good for me, I decide. "Hello to you too, Eric. What are you doin' here, may I ask? Do you have business of some kind with my Gran? Otherwise I have no time for you," I sniped, trying to add the politeness in my acid tone, but failed.

Eric flashed his dazzling smile, taking his time to respond. "Well, dearest, I came here simply to ask your grandmother for a bag of cocoa beans. Nothing more. Honest." I released the shovel, pulling myself up to my feet, my eyes peering into the icy blue ones of Eric that were squinting against the sun at the moment. I knew immediately that he was lying. There was something else he wanted. I entered his mind and discovered what I was looking for.

"You're lying," I accused smugly.

"Am I? Sookie, you have only known me for a week, and you're already accusing me of lying? What manners you have," he smirked, taking a step forward whereas I instinctively took a step back. Eric's movements reminded me distinctively of a coyote moving in towards its' prey, a documentary that I had once seen while staying at Sam's trailer last year.

"Doesn't mean that you're not lying. I can see it in your eyes. What do you _really_ want Eric?" When I threw the question at him, immediately all traces of amusement vanished from his expression, and a hungry look took over, his eyes darkened with what appeared to be lust and desire.

I pressed my lips into a tight line. There was no way that he was looking at me like that, was he? Not many men ever looked at me that way before. Not even while I was doing my shift over at Merlotte's. But then again, most of the bar patrons were unappealing to look at, compared to Eric's golden looks and charismatic presence.

"Simply, you, my dear. I want _you_," he queried, his voice also full of yearning. "Why? Don't you have a tramp already sleeping next to you in your bed? What's her name? Bella?" I scowled, tugging at my shovel, holding it between my hands. I was ready to swipe it in case Eric foolishly decides to approach a bit closer to me.

"I see nothing wrong with wanting to have two women in bed. Every man's fantasy, I assume. At least the straight ones," Eric sneered, his height close to towering over me. I was a small pebble compared to his frame. "Don't you dare come any closer Eric Northman," I barked, swiping the shovel, but he narrowly missed by jumping back. "Aren't you feisty? I love that in a woman. Do it again. You're only forcing me to want you more."

I lowered the shovel then, tossing it aside. I wasn't going to give in to whatever game he was trying to lure me in. His constant flirtation was enough to send most women reeling high to heaven, but for me, it was the entire opposite. It repulsed me to the point of wanting to gag. I couldn't understand the town's fascination with him just because he was the fresh blood with the perfect physique and good looks to match.

He had the personality that probably resembled that of a Viking, since apparently they were his direct descendants, according to one of his aunts that was living nearby here, much to my surprise. At least that was what I heard from the grapevine so there was no confirmation. I was accustomed to Bon Temps being full of gossipmongers.

My irritation for him first began since the very moment in which I was forced to introduce myself to him. From then on, he would seek every opportunity to throw himself at me; each time I resisted. I quirked my lips, eying him warily. I snorted in response to his vile words. They were revolting to my ears.

"That might be the case, Eric, but all you're doin' is making me feel like I wanna throw up in my steel bucket. Why the sudden interest?"

"Unlike my other escapades, you have fire that the others don't have. I'm attracted to that very much. But also because you are beautiful and honest. But forget it. To you it may seem ridiculous to hear those words coming from someone such as myself," he confessed, his mouth set in his own personal line.

For the second time that day, I snorted. For all of my twenty seven years of living on this Earth, no one had ever called me beautiful. Except for Gran.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." I laughed at his expense, until his blond brows were furrowing into a frown, which sobered me up quickly. "Forget the cocoa beans, I'll be leaving for now. Good day to you Sookie," Eric announced glumly as he trotted back to his red Corvette, leaving me with my mouth agape, suspicion rising. I knew suddenly that I had added a dint to his pride, but I didn't care. I was too confused at the moment to observe what it might mean.

What in the hell was that? With Eric, one could never be certain of his moods, which I had come to recognize. In spite of the fact that he brings irritation into my daily life since his arrival, something else was on the horizon; another emotion, perhaps fear. Or maybe, just maybe, there was something more going on that I wasn't willing to explore?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for the reviews, story alerts, favorite alerts, etc, etc. I'm glad the story's been enjoyed so far. Here's chapter two. I really enjoyed Gran's character in the show and was saddened that they killed her off, so I decided to add her here, although she may be OOC at times. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

"Sookie, what was all that about? Did Eric came here to put his moves on you again? My goodness, that man hasn't stopped pursuing you has he?" I heard my Gran's voice startling me from behind, chuckling, her arms laden with wet laundry, her salt and pepper hair glistening under the sun, protruding with sweat.

"Just Eric being his playboy self as usual, Gran, and yes, he was. He sure was actin' a bit funny after he left though. I wonder what his problem was," I muttered, reverting back to placing the lavender bulbs into the dirt, trying to take my mind off of him, and the frightening realization that I may be developing more than just seething rage towards him. It was scary to think about, even to someone such as myself, who had the curse of telepathy at my disposal. I was tagged as a freak in Bon Temps, and yet, possible new feelings for Eric were scaring the hell out of me? How is that possible?

"Sounds to me like you may have hurt his feelings, Sookie. If so, why hadn't you apologized? I raised you better than that," Gran queried, curiosity befallen on her. She has to be joking, right? I wondered incredulously. "Gran, please, this is serious. You can't honestly believe that Eric cares for anyone other than himself. He's too self-entered, and it doesn't take one that long to know him to realize his personality and how he acts around others, especially women," I scoffed, my lips quirking.

Gran flashed a knowing smile, and I felt my stomach falling into a pit of despair, wary as to what she was planning on saying next. I really didn't want to know, but I had no choice but to listen. At that moment, I felt like I was five years old all over again, throwing a temper tantrum. My lips were now forming into a pout. And it was deepening.

"Sookie, haven't you wondered yet that perhaps you may be developing some sort of feeling for him? Dearest, people can fall hopelessly in love with someone even if they can be a nuisance in their lives. It happens more often than you may think. But sometimes, one's stubbornness may blind a person from seeing the truth."

"Gran, that may be true in some cases, but I promise you, it's not happening with me. The only emotion I feel towards that Eric Northman is sheer aggravation, and the urge to punch him right in the face. If an opportunity should present itself, I'll be happy to take it," I huffed, shielding my crimson face from both Gran's gaze and the tinge of embarrassment that lingered on my cheeks.

Another amused chuckle from her and then, "Well, Sookie, if that's how you feel, then perhaps you won't be too happy with this." Gran produced a Hallmark card of some sort from underneath the pile of wet clothes, protected by a single sheet of cackling plastic that enveloped it. "Where did you get this?" I exclaimed, my face developing into a frantic frown. My eyes were as wide as the sun itself.

"I found it on the porch early this morning just before you got up. It seems Eric had sent it as I recognize his handwriting. You might want to open it and see what the card has to say," Gran insisted, throwing me a wink while I rolled my eyes for the second time that day.

"Gran, can you please stop with that? Don't encourage his behavior, otherwise he'll never stop harassing me, and I don't know if I can take it alongside the constant harassment I get from work about him." I sighed, knowing that in less than thirty minutes, I had to get ready to drive to Merlotte's and get an earful from the female bar patrons concerning one Eric Northman. The ability to read minds was difficult enough as it is. I gritted my teeth at the response that was possibly waiting for me at the bar.

If there was any possibility, I would had gotten my shovel and dug a nice, shapely six feet ground of dirt for me to lie in comfortably while having the chance to avoid the man at all costs.

It was a nice mental image, and I spent the next couple of minutes indulging in my fantasy until Gran decided to interrupt that fantasy with a shout. I quickly jumped, pressing my hand against my chest. "Oh, Gran, don't do that, please." I shook my head as she gave another brief chuckle.

"Aren't you gonna read the card? I'm dyin' to hear what's written," she encouraged in excitement. She could be too much at times, even at her age. But I loved her nevertheless. Silently, I tugged the card away from its' plastic sheath, anxiety pinching my expression.

The card was seemingly blank at first, until I opened it in time to see Eric's perfected handwriting scribbled across the top front in lead stencil. After allowing my eyes to absorb the words, I was ready to head on back to the kitchen, fish out my lighter, and set the damn thing on fire until it was nothing more than a rubble of ashes.

"From the expression on your face, it looks to me that Eric has gotten under your skin for the second time today," Gran mused, her head hovering over my shoulder as she took the card gingerly, her eyes scanning it until she muttered the words, "Oh, my."

Rapidly, I took the card from her withered hands, crushing it between my fingers, my face burning. With embarrassment or flattery, I couldn't pinpoint exactly what emotion I was enduring then. "I'm sorry you had to see that Gran. Eric's mind is filled with nothing but perversion. You shouldn't had seen that."

"My Sookie, don't you be worryin' about me dearest. I have seen far worse than those measly little words. Eric is a novice compared to the men I had dated so long ago. But even so, I'm a bit surprised he's takin' a liking to you so quickly. But now I reckon it's time for you to be headin' off to work. I'll see you later, eh? I'm off to cook some lunch for your brother Jason. Supposed to be comin' over, but I'm guessin' he spent the night somewhere if you know what I mean." Gran shook her head, now occupied with clipping and folding the laundry over the makeshift clothesline.

"Probably. I'll see you later Gran," I muttered distractedly. I decided on a course of action. Trotting towards the pile of trash cans that littered our front yard, I made my way over, pulling the lid and tossing the card into one of them. Instantly I felt better, but somehow, I felt hollow. I couldn't explain it exactly. I had work to go to, and I wouldn't be surprised in the least if Eric had decided to come visit me. Wouldn't be the first time.

At this, I shuttered. But a part of me, inexplicably, was looking forward to it. Now I had to figured out why.

A/N: Next chapter, Sookie will come face to face with Eric at Merlotte's, and maybe, just maybe, he'll explain what he wrote in that infamous card. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, as it gave Sookie and Gran a moment to spend together, which was one of the things I loved about the season one of True Blood. I'll be out of town in over a week, so I'll try to post chapters three and four as soon as possible. All feedback and reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I know all the apologies in the world isn't gonna make up for the lack of updating this story, but either way, I have to apologize. The last few weeks I've been without internet, and I had contemplated on giving up on this story entirely, but last minute I decided to resume writing it .Forgive me if this chapter is not super long, I'm trying to get back to the swing of things since it's been over a month with the last update. Enjoy!

Love, Hate, Love,

Chapter Three

I made a quick right turn into the dirt pathway that lead to Merlotte's, noticing a familiar red Corvette in the parking lot. Eric was already there. My heart began to thump more rapidly against my chest, my lips pressing into a firm line, my mind jangling with hundreds of reckless thoughts.

Some of those thoughts envisioned a naked Eric strapped to my bed post, others consisted of wrapping my hands around his neck and strangling him to death. I had to admit that the thought brought me a smile of satisfaction. I shook it away, scolding myself that pondering those thoughts were bad and against my character.

I lowered my anticipation. I'm sure Eric was inside, trying to convince another woman to spend the night with him, or possibly give him some form of a sexual transmitted disease. No women could resist his charms. I was the rare exception. I shook my head in mock sympathy.

It was typical arrogant behavior that I'm slowly becoming accustomed into seeing in spite of my repulsion. Eric would attempt to flaunt his moves each time he came to visit, and a part of me tend to be sickened, even though the other part of me screamed of jealousy. I turned off the engine, pulled the keys from the ignition, and opened the door with a strength that I wasn't feeling, the blast of humid air hitting my body.

I slammed the door shut behind me, making my way towards the side door of the establishment when I heard a smooth voice calling from a distance. I recognized it immediately. It was Eric, of course. Who else?

I swear, everywhere I go I'd get the strange feeling that he would follow me. Maybe I was right in my paranoia.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. So good to see you again," Eric purred. I reluctantly spun to face him, my lips curling. I was secretly glad to see him, but that feeling also came with hesitation, and the urge to shove his face into the dirt. Surrounding myself around him brought too many strong emotions.

"Eric, aren't you gonna head inside? What are you doin' out here?" I scoffed, dragging my purse over my shoulder, adjusting my Merlotte's uniform as my eyes never left his. I was watching his every move. I took a step back. He took a step forward, all radiating confidence and smiles.

I could smell a whiff of his Armani cologne permeating the air. I coughed, trying not to be rude in his presence. I failed, obviously. "Admiring your…uniform. It's rather fitting, much to my pleasure. You look rather ravishing, if I do say so myself."

"Seriously, Eric, just head on inside. The beer is on the house. I don't need you to kept leering at me with your sexual innuendos," I retorted. The card he sent was enough for one day. To my realization and horror, I hadn't bothered to ask him about it. Better to wait inside, I decided.

And then he took me completely by surprise, much to my chagrin and disgust. He pulled me towards him, enfolding his arms around my hips as he pulled me into a kiss, his lips warm against mine. For a few seconds, I tried to pry him off, but I eventually gave up, giving in to his firm lips.

I had to admit that his kisses were pleasant, even if his tongue was pressing against mine.

Ew, and nice at the same time. Damn my sense of taste.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here is chapter four guys. Of course a story can't progress without adding a bit of drama. Chapter Five will be posted soon. Enjoy, and thanks for the reviews and alerts, as always.

Chapter Four

We still continued to kiss under the night sky, the parking lot full of cars, but empty of lurking customers. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, and it was apparent that Eric was winning the battle. I tried to discontinue the kiss; trying my best to shove him away from me, but it was useless under his strength. He was much more stronger and taller than I; it didn't matter if I was telepathic, it didn't do any good to fight against him.

"Eric, can…we…stop…now?" I demanded between kisses, feeling his hot breath tickling against my mouth, his lips leaving mine to kiss alongside the smoothness of my neck. My knees were threatening to buckle underneath the raw passion of his kisses, and his surprisingly gentle touch that was caressing against my forearms, and then my fingers.

"Why?" He only asked, placing small kisses underneath my chin and cheekbones. "Because, we can't do this. It's not right." He immediately stopped, surprise flitting his face, his blond eyebrows raised. "Sookie, you can't deny that you feel something for me. I can taste it in your kiss, the way you held me against your body. Don't deny what you feel for me. It's useless."

I finally shoved him away, my face a mask of confusion and bewilderment. I knew the reason why I had wanted to stop what we were doing.

I didn't trust him within a tiny bone in my body. I knew the way he acted around women when he would come and visit Merlotte's every night; knew how to make them fall under his spell. It was all just an act to him, and it threw me off immensely that I was starting to back away from him, making my way to the bar, trying to forget about the kisses and the developing emotions that almost had me falling for him.

I heard his footsteps trailing behind me and his large, warm hand pulling at my arm, stopping me in my tracks. "Sookie, my dear Sookie, do you think you can walk away like that after our little encounter? Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it? I don't appreciate dishonesty."

At his remark, I snorted. Well, if it wasn't the pot calling the kettle black. I slapped his arm away then, steering clear of his touch. "I know what you're like, Eric. How you behave around all those other women that would come to Merlotte's whenever you were around like some big shot. Did you not worry or even think that I wouldn't catch on to your games?"

Eric remained silent for the next five minutes, absorbing my questions while pacing back and forth in front of me, his hands clasped behind his back. I pressed on. "What do you take me for? Do you think that I'd be stupid enough to fall for your tricks? I'm not like that, Eric."

He continued to remain silent, but I noticed that his lips were now pressing into a hard, angry line. I took another step back. I still continued, not withholding my stance. I couldn't hold back the emotions that were bubbling inside of me; ones that I had kept to myself more than long enough. It was the right moment to release them free.

"I can't be with someone like that. It's the type of man that I don't have no trust in whatsoever. You have to understand that. If what I see every night is your true self, then I don't want to have anything to do with you. Absolutely nothing. I can't be involved with someone that I couldn't fully trust; that would go and do these things behind my back."

Eric quickened his pace, his face a sorrowful expression of remorse, and regret. "I am….sorry." I was taken aback. I took a few steps forward, my face now inches away from his, my eyes peering into his icy blue ones. "Are you really? Can you honestly tell me that?"

He sighed, suddenly looking tired. Without answering, he walked towards the familiar red Corvette, unlocking the door. Surprise and shock weren't the right words to describe what he just did. "Sookie, I am tired of living up to your expectations. Everything that I've done, I've done for you," he countered, entering the car through the driver's seat.

My mouth agape, I ran quickly towards the Corvette, but he slammed the door before I could get the last word out. I could make out the anger and the hurt planted on his face. With the ignition on, and not giving me one last look, a hurt Eric Northman drove off into the night, leaving me alone in the parking lot.

My shift was ending, and I angrily stripped off the forest green apron before heading to the back to reach for my purse, cursing underneath my breath. "Night, Sam," I called out, not waiting for an answer. "Night, Sook," I heard him say, storing beer bottles into the industrial refrigerator.

I stalked quickly towards my car, opening the door, turning on the ignition, then speeding off towards home, the image of Eric's face filling with hurt continuing to linger in my thoughts, and a trace of guilt was burning deep inside my heart.

"Eric, are you there? It's Sookie, look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I really am. Will you please listen to what I have to say?" I announced into the phone when I heard the click on the other end. The line disconnected. He had the nerve to hang up on me. I knew I deserved it.

I inhaled a frustrated sigh of breath, slamming the phone back on the receiver. "Sookie, dear, what is the matter?" I heard Gran called out, entering the kitchen with a romance novel clutched in her withered hand. I gritted my teeth. "Eric won't talk to me. I think I hurt his feelings, Gran."

For the first time in weeks, I scooted towards the fridge, reaching for a bottle of Blue Moon. I plopped down on the kitchen table, ignoring my Grans' worried gaze. I opened the bottle, and took a quick swig that traveled down my throat. Tonight was the first I had a drop of alcohol in my system. I needed it.

"I see. Care to tell me what happen?"

"What happen is that Eric admitted to me that he's been acting the way he did because he was trying to get my attention, and I shot him down. After when we kissed, I said some things, he got angry, and he took off. That's the gist of it." I took another sip.

I glanced at my Gran, and saw a knowing look there. I knew immediately what she was going to say. "Sookie, why don't you just tell him that you're in love with him? It's that obvious that you care for him. Even if you don't show it."

I felt my world suddenly shifting, and I feared the incoming change.

I was in love with Eric Northman. And it took me long enough to admit to that revelation. I didn't know what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Sorry for the lack of updates. Thank you all again for the reviews and the various alerts. It won't be too long before I reach the final chapter for this story, as my muse has been uninspired as of late. I've had a little trouble writing this chapter, but hopefully it turned out okay. A little adult language is included in this chapter, just to be on the safe side. Enjoy!

Chapter Five

She continued to call approximately every ten minutes. At least, according to the time displayed on my watch. I, for once, kept on ignoring the shrill sounds of the telephone ringing from the darkened kitchen directly across from my bedroom, my head resting against the various sorts of pillows that adorned my bed, my arms folding behind my head as I forced my eyes upon the white ceiling above me, the images of earlier tonight still busying my thoughts, burning through my head like pieces of hot coal.

I clenched my teeth, perhaps in hurt, but also in anger. Sookie Stackhouse was a fascinating creature, I had to admit. The only woman I have met so far that had denied me, yet stabbed me through the heart with a imaginary knife. No other woman had ever done such a thing. I was deciding whether or not it was idiotic, or simply, good common sense on her part.

She tickled my fancy like no other woman I had met the day I made my arrival in the backwoods of Bon Temps. I wanted to lash out my frustration and my embarrassment at the woman responsible for shaking my confidence, but like every other man with the natural sexual urges and desires, I wanted to fuck her senseless until she screamed my name from the top of her lungs in ecstasy. I wanted to spread my seed inside of her. I wanted to make her mine, and mine only.

I still wanted her, that was the problem. But this time, I wasn't going to give in to my emotions, or to her that easily. I propped myself to my knees, dangling my legs over my bed, making my way towards the entrance of the kitchen towards the refrigerator, pulling a cold bottle of Jack Daniels. Twisting the cork, I took a quick swig, the alcohol burning pleasantly in my throat. I took another swallow. Then another. Then another. I wasn't quite drunk, but I knew what I had to do then. I was not going to wallow in misery. I decided I was going to spend the rest of the night at the local strip club in Shreveport. And hopefully bring a woman home with me to use for the rest of the night.

I smiled evilly. The thought of Sookie was now pushed to the back of my mind. I was going to turn my hurt into a night of unrelenting passion. Someone was going to be a very lucky woman. I was Eric Northman after all, woman and sex master.

"C'mon Eric, pick up the damn phone. I ain't got all night," I muttered in frustration, before I heard the tone of the answer machine. Either he was ignoring me, or he was out for the night. I couldn't blame him. It was my fault. Or was it? He was a womanizing jerk after all. Maybe I was fooling myself into thinking I was slowly falling in love with him. It was too quick to reach that point early on. But still, it didn't stop me from worrying about him. "He hasn't picked up yet?" Gran called from the living room, the noise of the vacuum cleaner loud and clear, much to my dismay. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, pinching my nose. "No, Gran. I think he's ignoring me for the night. It's obvious he doesn't want to talk to me."

"Why don't you go find him? Can't be too far. There's not a lot of places open this late in this small town," she offered, her voice almost drowned out by the vacuum. "He could be in Shreveport, and I don't think I have the energy to drive there," I mused warily. It was then that I heard an unsteady knock on the door. "Who could that be at this time of night?" I heard my Gran approaching the kitchen, her hand pressed to her heart. I quickly made my way to the nearest closet to reach for a baseball bat. I knew for certain that it couldn't be Jason.

"Don't worry, Gran. I'll get it." The minute the words flew out of my mouth, I almost regretted them, but I had to found out who was standing on the other side of the door. I strutted towards the back door, switching the porch light on in time to reveal a obviously drunk Eric stumbling on the back porch. Oh, just great. I rolled my eyes.

"Sookie, who is it?"

"Nothing Gran. Just a drunk Eric trying to keep his balance." I opened the door. "Eric, what in the hell are you doing here?" I snapped. "Comin'...to...uh...seez...you...Soofie...Sookie...Snooki...Snoopy...Bookie...can't 'member name. Uh...," Eric stammered. He tumbled to his knees, forcing me to pull him to his height. He was dead weight against my arms, but I knew I couldn't get Gran to assist me in her old age. I had to carry him to the living room. I noticed a strong trace of Jack Daniels on his breath, tickling me. I reeled, holding my breath until I exhaled. "Stay up, will you? I can't carry you to the living room," I scolded, his arm draping sloppily around my shoulder. I also noticed something else. Eric's clothes was in disarray, his button down shirts torn and missing at least three buttons. A trace of lipstick was plastered on his lips.

The worst thing was, he smelled like sex. I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I dropped him recklessly on the living room couch, untying and taking off his shoes as he continued to mumble incoherently. "Slookie, Zookie, Lookie. Wass your name? Is you a waitress at Berlotte's, Derlotte's, or somethin' la that?"

I ignored him for the most part, realizing that my day had gotten much more complicated. I had no choice but to allow Eric to spend the night.

My world was definitely ending.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Yep, two chapters in one week, it's very awesome. Lol. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter especially. Sookie did hurt Eric's feelings in the previous chapter, but in this chapter, well, she's gonna have a little innocent fun, heh. As always, or at least since I posted the first chapter, thank you guys for the reviews, story alerts, favorite alerts, and even the author alerts. Encouraging and passionate reviews, and even ones that had made me smile and laugh so far, keep me inspired.

Love, Hate, Love,

Chapter Six

It was close to five in the morning the next day and I was still in the living room, sitting frigidly on the edge of the aged and deteriorating couch in which Eric was now deep in slumber, my hands pressing against my sullen face, attempting to rub the dryness away from my eyes.

He was almost completely bare except for a pair of gray boxers and a tank top, but I didn't take the time to pay full attention to the details, or its' lack of importance. I was beyond tired;not to mention revolted at the strong presence of alcohol that adorned the clothes he had worn earlier; the scent had been powerful enough that I came extremely close to gagging and heaving while I had tossed the items with scorn into the washer machine. I managed to hold the sensation back in time by breathing through my mouth continuously, fortunately for me.

I could feel my Gran's eyes preening on me, sympathy and worry flashing in them. "Sookie, dearest, why don't you head on up to bed? I can take it from here, if you like. You look exhausted. You need to rest. Don't you start a early shift at Merlotte's in the morning? _This_ morning, to be exact?"

I shook my head furiously, denying her request. It wasn't necessary. "The shift doesn't start until the afternoon actually, Gran. I can't let you spend the rest of the early morning watching Eric. You need your rest more than I do. Don't you have a meeting or a breakfast planned with the Descendents of the Glorious Dead later today anyways? I'll stay here and watch him. It's no problem, Gran. Honest." I stifled a yawn, tilting my head back as my eyes came face to face with the cracked paneling above the ceiling, those pair of eyes threatening to shut on me. Most than the need to rest, I needed to take a quick shower. I felt dirty and uncomfortably icky. The urge to duck under the shower head increased with each passing minute. Gran finally came to a decision, breaking the quiet.

"Okay, Sookie. Guess it's time to put my caboose to bed then. Goodnight and I'll see you in the morning," she announced, standing to her feet as she left the living room, leaving Eric and me alone.

Awkward silence fell. Curiosity overpowered me. Slowly, I hovered carefully over Eric, noticing his breathing even and still, his face deep seated into a pile of green couch pillows. All seriousness erased from my own a mere seconds later."Eric? Eric? Are you awake? Can you hear me? 'Cause I can hear you, you, you," I repeated, teasing him with an evil smile flitting my lips. Eric had made my life miserable when he first arrived in Bon Temps, so I decided to get a little taste of revenge on him in spite of the events from last night. It was going to be done in a playful matter, obviously.

But I had to make sure that he was truly unconscious in his sleep, and not alert to my intentions whatsoever. "Eric," I called again in a sing song voice, my eyes scanning for anything to rile his skin. "It's your drinking buddy, Jack Daniels. He came to tell you that he wants his seven hundred dollars back." Eric didn't move an inch, his eyes fluttering, none of his other body parts shifted, much to my relief.

He remained unmoved, and the living room was now filled with the irritating noise of his snoring. Just wonderful. I hated when people snore. But I continued to giggle, noticing a light feather exposed from a stitching directly from one of the pillows that was occupied under his muscled arms.

A naughty idea abruptly formed in my head. Reaching for the feather in my left hand, my right hand burrowing into the cushion of the couch, I reached for the hem of the gray boxers, tugging them gently as to not awaken the body wearing it, his movements still solid. I snickered quietly, pulling the hem down that immediately exposed blond hairs that circled and trailed down and around his belly button and below his abdomen. Pulling the boxers down to his upper thigh, my mouth opened in surprise, my eyes widening. My, oh, my, he certainly was well endowed. At the thought of realizing it, my cheeks quickly blushed a crimson red. I looked away.

But I couldn't ignore the wet sensation that was suddenly developing between my legs, startling me by its' reaction. _C'mon Sookie, don't think about that now. Think about playing a prank on him, and that's it. We can focus on the sudden, inexplicable development of your horniness later when _he's_ not in your house sleeping away the booze. _"Okay, okay. Please shut up now. He's gonna wake up and notice what I'm doing," I weirdly scolded my mind. "Let's do this." My mind agreed.

Out of the corner of my eye again, I spotted an aluminum bottle by the edge of the carpet. I knew right away what it was. A can of whip cream. I flashed another wicked grin, trotting quietly towards the floor to scoop it into my arms. Success! My legs now hovered over Eric, straddling him. He didn't move an inch. I laughed. "A nice, creamy facial would be the main entrée for the morning." Tearing the boxers completely from his legs, leaving him exposed to the cold air in the room, I shook the can, spraying the delicious cream over Eric's sleeping face, leaving a trail down his chest, his hands, and his manhood that now resembled a peeled banana, or something close to it.

I crossed my fingers, hoping that in the morning he'll wake up sober and realize what I had done. I licked my lips in gleeful anticipation, switching off the lights in the living, then bounced up the stairs with a jolt.

"Goodnight Eric. Sweet creamy dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Thank you, thank you everyone for the reviews, story alerts, favorite alerts, author alerts. All of it is greatly appreciated, and inspires me to continue writing. After this chapter, there's at least three more left before we reach the conclusion of the story, and then I will continue with Dead to My Family. Will Eric and Sookie resolve things and get their 'normal' happy ever after? You'll just have to wait and see. On to chapter seven. Enjoy! Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

Chapter Seven

Lathering the shampoo into my damp hair, I scrubbed and clawed at my strands and scalp furiously, a grin still plastering on my reddened face as I closed my eyes, imagining a sleeping Eric being suddenly awakened out of his slumber by the screams and bewilderment of my own grandmother. So maybe it wasn't fair that she would be the one who had to see his manhood, but hopefully it would scare him out of his reverie. I already felt growing sympathy and remorse for my Gran.

What she was about to see very soon would obviously boggle her mind for the rest of the day. Hopefully, she won't figure out that I was the one who was behind the trickery, and that I had concocted it out of the need of feeling a bit immature when it came to the one and only Eric Northman, and that he needed a taste of his own medicine.

But I knew my Gran to be much too smart to be taken lightly. I crossed my fingers, hoping that she wouldn't be scarred at the image during the meeting for the Descendants.

I continued to finish washing and scrubbing, finally wrapping a towel around my body as I stepped out of the shower, noticing the bright red numbers of the clock sitting on the porcelain sink, reading that it was now 6:15 A.M. It would only be a matter of minutes before my Gran would wake to prepare an early breakfast.

I quickly dressed, putting on a pair of old gray shorts and an overly large t-shirt, my feet slipping into a pair of white flip flops as I made my way out of the bathroom, carefully opening the door with a silent creak, my eyes peering into the darkened hallway, making sure that no one was awake. I had to be discreet in order to make my way towards my bedroom.

But my ears caught something else. Feet from the farthest bedroom reaching towards the floor, making its' way to the door. I knew in an instant that my Gran was fully awake. _Well….shit. C'mon, Sookie, you better hurry and hide before you get caught. _

Panicking, I made my way towards the hallway closet, opening the door to notice a space underneath the rack of towels. It was big enough for my slim body to squeeze through. Ducking towards the space, I shut the door quietly behind me, keeping my breathing still and hollow, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

It wasn't too long before I heard my Gran trudging lightly down the hallway floor, heading towards the stairs, mumbling a soft tune underneath her breath. The stairs cracked underneath her soles, breaking the silence permeating in the house. "Poor Gran," I muttered, shaking my head at what she was about to witness in the living room.

I heard the switch of the light flickering on as she entered the living room. Seconds later, her footing stopped. It was the moment of truth, and it felt as if time was freezing everything in its' place. Then I heard a bloodcurdling yell emanating from that same room. It was directed from Gran. I didn't know whether or not to trot rapidly down the stairs, or to remain in the closet and have a fit of giggles at her expense.

Guess what I did? I giggled, but I pressed both hands to my mouth in order to suppress it, feeling the tears pooling in the corners of my eyes. "What is this? Eric, are you naked boy? Get your clothes on! Your thing…..it's pointing!" I heard my Gran demanded, her voice obvious with embarrassment and shame. Knowing almost too late that Eric wasn't going to be completely sober at this hour, I assume my Gran would immediately know that it would take a bit more to awake him to his senses.

Unfolding my legs from underneath me, I stood to my knees, turning the cold brass knob as I exit the closet door, making my way towards the stairs, my body hovering over the edge of the wall as I saw my Gran grabbing a cloth towel from a nearby armchair, delicately throwing it over Eric's manhood in order to cover it, her eyes avoiding his bare body in the process as she shook her head.

"Oh, dear. This was not what I was expectin' to find this early in the morning," I heard her mutter. She now hovered over Eric, noticing that he was still asleep and hadn't moved an inch at all, his mouth agape, a loud snore escaping from his nostrils.

It only caused me to release yet another set of giggles. Unfortunately, Gran caught my laughter, and she called me out before I could have the chance to scurry to my room. "Sookie, is that you? Come down here."

"Damn, I should have known," I cursed silently, reluctantly stomping quietly down the stairs. "Sookie, were you behind this shenanigan?"

"Yeah, Gran, that was me. But it was only to get back at Eric in a innocent manner, nothing more. I didn't mean for you to see….that pointy thing he has. Kinda looks like a bottle rocket, doesn't it? I think it wants to head off to space from what I can see." I was too amused to be disappointed at what I had done, so instead, I snickered, convulsing in another fit of laughter that soon had my Gran flashing a smile of her own.

"Poor Eric. Sleeping away his alcohol, yet he has no idea that he has just been humiliated. Should we tell him?" She cocked an eyebrow. I pondered for a moment. "I rather not, Gran. But we'll see what happens at breakfast. I'm sure his face by then will turn tomato red."

It was past nine in the morning, and the air was now filled with the aromas of fresh made coffee, eggs, and biscuits. I sat comfortably on the kitchen table, sipping on my now lukewarm cup of mocha, eying the local newspaper with a faint interest. Eric was awake, much to my dismay and relief. He still had no idea what had happened earlier on. At the thought of it, I smiled evilly, anticipating his reaction.

It should be really good.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: I will continue to thank everyone for the awesome reviews, story alerts, favorite alerts, and author alerts until the very last chapter of this story. I had a kick writing the last two chapters, and this one will be no exception. After this, there is two more left until I complete the story. I'm going to try posting the the final two right before True Blood Sunday arrives, if possible. So it's on to chapter eight. Enjoy everyone! All reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated.

I took a spoonful of cold cereal into my mouth, hungrily savoring the crunchy, honey nut rich flavor that emanated deliciously on my tongue. I took a quick sip of fresh hand squeezed orange juice, my eyes peering over the rim of the glass as I saw the distorted image of Eric's body entering into the kitchen quietly, a firm line settling on his lips.

My heart immediately began picking up speed as my anxiety started washing over me, my back as still as smooth icicles. "Good morning," he announced emotionlessly, taking a chair across from me, his legs and arms both crossed in a stern matter, his hair dirty blond and silky under the soft glow of the kitchen light.

I quickly threw a glance towards my Gran, who wore the same frozen expression on her face as I was wearing, but I also discovered through the corner of my eye that she was trying to cover up a quirk of her smile with her hand while busying herself with cleaning the remainder of the dishes, her back towards myself and Eric. "Did you have a good morning? Are you still hung over?" I asked Eric meekly, trying to hide a discreet smile of my own while attempting to look innocent before him.

"More like... interesting. If you want to call it that." Eric peered at me suspiciously. I lowered my gaze, faltering a bit, but trying to keep up my pretense in order to smother his suspicion. Can you believe that I still had the urge to burst out in a fit of laughter? Especially with the way Eric was looking at me. I couldn't help myself.

"Why do you say that?" I threw the question at him, finishing my bowl of cereal as I drank the last dregs of the juice, glancing at him firmly in the eye. "Because I woke up this morning, wearing practically nothing except for the remains of a can of whip cream all over my body. Any idea as to who could had done such a thing, Sookie? Especially since it took place very early in the morning?" His tone insinuated that I was the one behind the prank.

He had no idea how right he was.

I snickered casually, rebuffing with a sense of false bravado. "Are you accusing me of doing such a thing? Why would I do that to you?" I raised my eyebrows, pretending to frown. I threw a quick look of curiosity at Gran, her eyes widening, amusement flitting her face. It was hopeless. I was on my own. All traces of smiles and amusement disappeared from my face. But I didn't allow Eric to witness my sudden defeat. It would have gave me away.

For the first time since the previous day, Eric flashed a brilliant smile, accentuating his handsome features. "Oh, come on, Sookie. You and I both know that you were the one behind your trickery. It couldn't be your grandmother, could it? The only person left is you. Don't you want to confess? You know you want to."

At this, I was silent, but it was enough answer for Eric's cockiness to appear, mocking me. Damnit, he knew. Or at least I think he did. He stood to his feet, his eyes never leaving mine as he strutted casually towards me, a smirk still plastered to his mouth. He hovered close to me as my grandmother left the kitchen to attend the garden outside, leaving me alone with him at the most inappropriate time. I cursed silently under my mouth as I felt his mint breath tickling my cheek.

I shivered inwardly with a pleasure that caused goose bumps to form on my bare skin. "Sookie, look at me," Eric demanded gently as he took a chair beside me. "If you're worried that I'm still angry at you for yesterday, you don't have to worry your pretty little face, as I'm not."

_Bullshit, _I retorted in thought, revealing a smirk of my own. "You don't think I'm serious?" He looked at me in amazement. I ignored his question, focusing on the previous subject at hand. "Don't you want to know why there was whip cream all over you or no?" I retorted. My lower lips curved slightly, a weird case of desire filling me.

Suddenly I realized that I was flirting with him, and a huge part of me enjoyed it. Immensely. I also felt another emotion slowly reaching to the surface, but I was trying to press it down with whatever strength I had within me in a fevered show of denial.

Reluctantly I had to confess that being around Eric at times wasn't exactly easy to _not_ feel anything for him, even if it was just mere annoyance or irritation. The difference this time was that I was feeling something entirely the opposite. I was falling for him, however pace it was going, and I now realized that I had to stop denying myself from allowing the truth to sink in.

Whether or not he realized that someone who had despised him in the beginning had now developed feelings beyond the ones that I was accustomed to remains to be seen.

I clasped my hands, folding them in my lap in a nervous display of character. I opened my mouth to speak, my eyes gazing into Eric's icy blue in a serious expression. I decided to break the ice that developed between us. "Did you know that your rocket ship is showing? It looks like it's pointing upward again. I think it's ready to take off for real," I grinned, exposing my two rows of teeth. Eric quickly looked down, his face and neck flush with embarrassment for the first time ever.

"Damnit, Sookie!" Standing to his feet in a rush, he quickly ran to the nearest bathroom as I fell on the floor, slapping my knees in endless laughter. I wasn't embarrassed, to say the least.

Now he knew absolutely that I was the one behind the whip cream incident. Maybe it was a weird way to break the ice and return things back to the way they were, who knows.

I suppose time will tell. For now, I continued rolling on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Thank you all again for the reviews, I really have enjoyed reading all of them as a matter of fact, but also want to give thanks for the story alerts, favorite alerts, and author alerts. There's one more chapter left, and since today is True Blood Sunday, I will try to post the final chapter later on tonight. This one here only took less than fifteen minutes to write, which is probably the shortest time I ever have needed to write a single chapter for any of my stories, eeks. On to chapter nine. All feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. Just to point out, in the next chapter, Eric will explain the card he gave to Sookie and the night he arrived at the Stackhouses' completely drunk. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

After when my unending fit of laughter came to an end, I stood to my feet, scurrying on tip toes towards the first floor bathroom, anticipating whether or not Eric was still angry at me. I didn't take the chance to let the opportunity to find out go to waste. I had to know; as they say, curiosity kills the cat, or hopefully this time it didn't.

I hovered close to the bathroom door, my knuckles rapping lightly against the peeling beige paint, revealing the door's vulnerability to age and decay. "Eric?" I announced in an annoying sing song voice. He didn't answer, so I tried again. "Eric? I know you're in there. Can you answer me? Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone," he barked on the other side, his voice full of embarrassment and fury. "Sookie, what's going on? Is he still angry at you?" I heard my Gran speaking directly from the living room, carrying both dishtowel and shovel in hand. I shrugged my shoulders in shame. "I guess so, Gran. He doesn't want to talk to me. He locked himself in the bathroom to avoid talking to me."

Gran shook her head. "Sookie, I know what you did earlier was for the funnies, and I have to admit that I got a good laugh out of it as well, but perhaps you may have went a little too far. Just because someone who has a personality similar to Eric's, doesn't mean that they can't be hurt by others too. No one's born a robot without emotions unless they choose to take that path, or were raised that way. I think an apology is in order. A sincere one."

I reluctantly nodded, knowing that my Gran was right. The entire time I never gave Eric a chance to show any other side of his personality, and I had to admit that it stung my heart a bit. I was raised better than that. "Okay, I will, Gran. Thanks." At this, she smiled, patting my shoulder before exiting to return to the kitchen.

I rapped my knuckles on the door for the second time. I would try to speak in a gentle voice this time in order to prevent a bigger mess from happening. "C'mon, Eric, you can't stay in there forever. Don't you want to talk? I want to apologize for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." Minutes passed by without his reply, and it felt as if I was standing there forever. Finally, I heard the brass knob turning and unlocking as the door pried open, Eric's face hovering closer to the opening. "You can't mean that. You're lying to me," he accused, his eyes narrowed and cold.

"You gotta be kiddin' me! Does it look like I'm joking to you, Eric Northman?" I scowled, the urge to apologize suddenly vanishing. "You probably are. I can't tell whether you're joking or not." I rolled my eyes, my hands fisted to my hips. I had to make my voice gently and take a different approach, otherwise my apology would never work. I sighed, clawing a hand through my hair in frustration.

"Eric, I'm serious. I really am sorry. You have to believe me. Even though you're annoying and get on my case at times, I wouldn't hurt you on purpose." My lips were narrowing into a thin line, awaiting his acceptance of my apology. "If that's the case, then I don't want to hear you laughing when I get out of this bathroom."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" He didn't answer. Instead, he came out of the bathroom door, adorned in a pink and yellow Minney Mouse pajama shirt. "Don't laugh!" He ordered. The shirt itself was barely long enough to cover his manhood and his behind. It revealed his upper thighs, which were nice, I had to admit.

I stifled another giggle, trying to keep my face impassive and neutral. "I thought you said that you weren't going to laugh." A disappointed look flitted his face. Immediately I sobered up once I looked into that face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I couldn't help myself. Lighten up, will you? You're too repressed for someone who's supposed to be a womanizer. Seriously."

This time, he was the one who scowled at me. "If you want to apologize, now is the time to do it, Sookie. Otherwise, I'll be leaving." He was beginning to leave, but I reached for his arm, pulling him back towards me. He glanced at me with a look of curiosity and wonder.

"What was I supposed to think? All I saw in you was the man who would take any woman home just to sleep with them. What was I supposed to think when I saw you acting that way almost every night at Merlotte's? It wasn't exactly what I was looking for in a man, now was it?" I frowned, but kept my hand wrapped around his lower arm, refusing to release him.

He kept quiet, allowing me to continue. "I have to admit that I couldn't stand you at first. I actually hated you; I would had tried anything just so I wouldn't see you every day. You know about my special gift; about my telepathy. It didn't allow me to get close to anyone, much less a man. I know that you want me to like you, but in all honesty, I couldn't bring someone like you to show off to my grandmother. But even so, the other night at Merlotte's, I shouldn't had said those things. I was just…aggravated, frustrated, I don't know, but I should have apologized." I lowered my gaze, avoiding his eyes.

I could feel a tear beginning to form in my left eye. I angrily wiped it away. "You wanted me to apologize for my prank, but I wanted to apologize for all the things I had done or acted towards you. I want to start fresh and not have this come between us, if it's possible. I don't want to end this on a bad note."

He walked closer, and I could feel his breath lingering on my cheek, his nose and lips inching towards my face. He still hadn't said a word. Instead, he expressed his feelings and accepted my apology by pressing his lips against mine.

This time, I didn't pull away, nor push him, nor slapped him. This time, I kissed him back.

I wanted to.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: And here is the second, yet final chapter for Love, Hate, Love. Biggest thank you's to all those who reviewed and followed the story from the beginning, and for those who followed it chapters later. I'm glad to read that you guys have enjoyed it, and that it caused many to giggle. Writing humor in a story is a bit tough to pull off so it's my first time doing so, but I'm glad to see that it has been pulled off decently. I will resume work again for Dead to My Family; chapter three for that story will be posted as soon as I'm able to. This final chapter won't be incredibly long because I wanted to get straight to the possible Eric/Sookie 'happily' ever after plot, or at least something decent, heh. I hope it's not disappointing. As always, feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope I covered everything, because sometimes I tend to forget. Anyways, enjoy guys!

Chapter 10 Final

The scent of peppermint swirled deliciously throughout my mouth and tongue as we continued to delve further into the kiss, my hands now rummaging through Eric's soft blond tendrils, all five senses reeling in hunger and desire. Almost as quickly as it had come, the kiss ended, leaving us both breathless, our bodies filling with high doses of adrenaline and mutual sexual attraction. He released me from his arms, and I took a step back, my mind processing the events of the last ten seconds.

I pondered my next move in silence, studying Eric's body language. A single kiss itself had various sorts of meanings depending on the situation and the circumstances: hate, love, confusion. I haven't decided yet as to which one of the categories our kiss would go directly under. It was possible that it could have been a discreet way for Eric to show that he despised me all along. "Eric?" I approached with caution, keeping my arms to the sides. He opened his mouth to speak, his eyes now lingering upon mines.

"Last night, I heard your messages on the answer machine. I decided not to answer, out of mere stubbornness. Sookie, I have to confess that I was angry at you for what you said, but deep down, I was thankful that you were the only woman who saw through my façade. You weren't as stupid as the other women I've been intimate with, and I secretly admired you for that. But not too long after, I spent time feeling sorry for myself. I wasted part of the late night drinking until I couldn't think anymore, only deciding which willing woman I should bring home in order to use her for just sex. For a while, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to feel something besides blame. Anything but that feeling."

"Eric," I queried gently, reaching for him, but he avoided my touch, sidestepping me as he continued to press on. In spite of the need to comfort him, I was wary of his next words. I decided to toss him a question before he can speak. "And did you?" I held my breath. He gazed at me, all seriousness written on his face. "Almost…but I didn't. It was not fair to be immature and hurt you in that way. You didn't deserve it. So I didn't go along with it. It was at that moment that I had decided that I needed to make myself worthy of your affection, your trust, and your love. I wanted then to be with you, and only you."

A warm tingling sensation filled me, and I felt my cheeks flush with crimson, but the opposite part of me was still disconcerted. "Eric…" I stated, but I felt his lips pressing against mines once more, his tongue gently touching against mine. He pulled away for the second time in a matter of minutes, determination setting in his features. "I mean every word I say. You have to believe me. I meant what I had written in the card. I loved you the very first moment I saw you, and every day after, even if you didn't reciprocate those feelings. I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. I don't give a damn if others consider you a freak. You're perfection to me. I understand fully if you were scared; if you still are. I don't want you to force feelings that you may not have of me."

I hesitated, absorbing his apparently sincere words, preparing to respond with my own. How did I truly feel about him? Sure, I had some doubts planted on the inside, but in my heart, how did I honestly feel about the Swedish creature standing before me? I answered my own questions with just two steps.

I wrapped my arms around his tall frame, pulling him towards me as I planted my lips against his, tasting his sweet mouth as our bodies melded together, my heart beating rapidly in anticipation with a kind of joy that I haven't felt since high school. I pressed my forehead against Eric's, drinking him in. "I love you too, you idiot. Even if you do have a Minney Mouse pajama shirt on." My breath tickled against his as I grinned sheepishly, slapping him gently on his behind.

It felt nice and firm against my left hand. "I'll give you a chance. As long as we can work out our problems first, and take things slow. This is new territory for me, and that's something I hope you understand," I confessed.

He nodded solemnly. "I will not take you for granted. I'll make it up to you, Sookie. Believe in me." He planted a kiss to my forehead. I nodded in response as he swung my body into his arms. The doubts in me were slowly melting away. I was going to give Eric a chance. I kissed him quickly, tussling his hair. "Gran, come here quick! Eric's rocket ship is showing again," I snickered, feeling Eric's lips against my neck, and cheekbone, and then an immediate squeeze of the butt.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Fin.


End file.
